rainbow
by 1N1GMA
Summary: what will happen when on a one unfaithful day they met each other? what if one heart just got crushed? what will happen? will the other one soothe him? can they ever make it through this rain and see the rainbow behind it? AxC,KxL,DxM
1. Chapter 1

"_Pit, pat, pit, pat" _the sound of the rain hitting on the roof can be heard. A blond haired girl just came out of the store cursing under her breath, as she tried to open her umbrella.

"Man! Cuz' why does it have to rain today! Why can't you just pick some other day!" she yelled looking up to the sky. She shook her head with a frustrated sigh and began to walk home. She gripped her umbrella tightly on her right hand while she adjusted the groceries she bought from the store on her left hand. _'Amy is going to be surprised when she gets home! She doesn't know what's going to hit her' _She said to herself, a playful smile curling up her lips. While she took a turn on the corner, she noticed a single soul on the lonely street. Sitting on the bench, head hung low, his soaked bangs covering his eyes. _'What is that guy thinking? Does he have some screw loose or something?'_ she asked herself. Without knowing it, she is heading towards the guy. Her own curiosity leading her the way.

'_Why? Why did you have to do this to me? I thought you loved me? I thought we have the same feeling for each other? If I know that this is going to happen then…then…then I shouldn't have gave you my heart' _he said clutching his chest. His whole body shook. More tears flowing down his face, mixing with the rain. Pain conquering his heart, his mind. His head throbbing, from all the weeping and pain that has been inflicted to him. In one day, a day he didn't expect to come has suddenly broken his world, tumbling and crashing it down into tiny pieces. He has been in the same spot where it all happened. He didn't even mind the rain falling down on him, straining his clothes. He doesn't even care anymore; he doesn't even care if he gets phenomena. All he is feeling right now is the pain in his chest.

_FLASHBACK:_

_He is walking back from his girlfriend's house, heading home. Humming to himself. A smile plastered on his face. Yet another wonderful day, getting to spend his time with his girlfriend._

"_Hey!" a familiar voice stopping his actions. He turned around and as he suspected, the love of his life running towards him. She stopped in front of him, gasping for air. Another rare smile creeping up his face._

"_Hey to you too, miss me already?" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. As she gathered all the air she needed, she looked up at the man that has always been there for her, loving her, cared for her, and most of all made her happy. She stood up on her full height, coming just below his nose. She forced a smile to decent on her lips. She ignores his comment and took a deep breath._

"_I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" she asked, her eyes holding a serious look. He saw this and just nod at her. They took the near bench on their left and sat down._

"_So, what do you want to talk about? Are you alright? It looks like you have something really important to tell me" he asked looking into her eyes. She averted her eyes from him and instead, fixed her eyes on the ground. She just can't look at those eyes. Not now. _

_She then again took a deep breath. Letting it go slowly, calming her nervous nerves. _

"_Well?" he asked, curiosity playing with his features. _

"_I…I…" she stuttered, looking for the right words to say. He, on the other hand, is just eyeing her, waiting for whatever it is she wants to say._

"_I don't know how to say this, but, I'll try." She said clutching her skirt. _

"_C'mon, say it love, I'll understand" he said. 'No you won't! I know this is going to be hard for you' she said to herself. Fidgeting more. _

"_I-… do you think our relationship is going fine?" she asked not even looking up. He was surprise with the question that she just asked. On that moment he felt a tug on his heart. 'What are you trying to say Mina?' he said to himself. He shook the thought and answers her question, knowing that she is waiting for a reply._

"_Well I think it's going really smoothly. Well how about you? What do you think?" he said, smiling a soft smile._

"_I…I have something to confess to you" she said pausing._

"_I…I'm sorry, but…but…but I am seeing someone else" she said with a low voice, almost at a whisper. He sat there staring at her, wide eyes. It feels like a thousand knifes has just been embedded to his heart. He shook the feeling away. 'That can't be true, I know she's lying, he said to himself not wanting to believe her. He smile a nervous smile and said," C'mon Mina, don't joke like tha-" he was cut off before he finishes his sentence._

"_I'm not joking. I'm telling you the truth." She said tears now flowing down her face._

"_I don't want to do this to you, but I just can't take it anymore, I just can't keep lying to you, while all you do is to love me. It's just not fair." She said shaking her head. More tears cascading down her face. Not believing what he is hearing, he shook his head and tries to wake up from the nightmare that is laid in front of him. He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, made her look into his eyes._

"_What are you saying? Is this a joke? Are you just trying to make me squirm?" he said, breathing hard. She took her eyes from him._

"_I know that all you do is love me, but…but... I don't love you, I don't… I don't deserve your love. I only love you as a friend." She said, looking up to his face, sobbing hard._

"_Why are you telling me this? Did I do something to you that make you mad? If I did, I'm sorry" he said, hugging her. Fresh tears rolling down his face. She pushed away from the hug._

"_I know that this will hurt you, but I have to tell you, at least I'm the one telling you. I'm really sorry, I know you'll find another girl that will love you more than I did, care for you more than I did." She said cupping his face. He took her hands and pushed it away._

"_How long…" he said. She looked at him with her strained cheeks and clutched her chest. Surprised with his question. _

"_HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYING ME!" he yelled the words angrily. His face twisted with anger, sadness and pain._

"_I…I… d-didn't m-m-mean to-to h-hurt y-you" she said, her words hard to understand from her sobbing. _

"_WELL YOU DID! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS FOR ME! YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT A SELFISH PERSON, YOU KNOW THAT I WILL UNDERSTAND YOU, BUT WHAT REALLY TEARS ME IS THAT YOU KEPT IT FROM ME. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME BELIEVE IN ALL OF THIS LIES! DO YOU KNOW HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" he roared._

"_I FEEL LIKE I HAVE BEEN STAB IN THE BACK! AND BY THE ONE WHO I LOVE DEARLY! I FEEL LIKE MY WORLD HAS JUST STOP! I FEEL LIKE I HAVE JUST BEEN USED! I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT! A TOOL! A TOY, WHICH HAS JUST BEEN USED! AND YOU KNOW THAT TOY YOU JUST USED AND THROW ASIDE?" he asked her with bitterness lacing his every word._

"_MY HEART! YOU FILLED MY HEART WITH ALL LIES!" he said breathing hard. Tears flowing like river down his face. Tears of anger and betrayal. _

"_What did I ever do to you, why did you do this to me? I thought I have found the right one for me, I thought…I thought… I thought that I will never be alone again." he said in a whisper._

"_I…I…" he reached her hands to his shoulder. But before she could even get near him he said "Don't touch me, please…Just leave me alone… I don't want to see your face ever again" he said, pain and brokenness lacing his every word. She pulled back her hands, stood up and started to walk away. But before she even get far she turn around and took a one last look of him and whispered " I'm very, very sorry" with that she took of with tears flowing down her face. And left him all alone._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He saw a certain blonde haired girl coming his way through his soaked bangs. He noticed that she had a worry expression on her face. He noticed that that she stopped right in front of him. She lean her arms over, covering him with her umbrella.

(Normal Pov)

"Hey" he heard her speak to him. He didn't even look up to her, but leaned his head more to cover his eyes.

"Hey!" she said again.

"Are you nuts! Why are you out here in the rain?" she asked staring down to the soaked guy on the bench.

"Hey mister! Can you hear me? Helloooo" she said, getting in front of him, waving her hand._ 'Man this is hopeless; I think I should leave this guy alone.' _She looked at her umbrella on her hand. _'Hmm...Maybe I should leave it here...Looks like this guy need it more than i do. i should help him till I can. I don't want guilt coming to me, that i didn't help this guy' _she mentally said and sigh. She put the umbrella down beside him. She took a look at the guy, shrugs her shoulder and starts to leave. But then she heard a deep broken voice speak.

"Why? Why does everyone face so much pain?" he asked not even bother looking up.

She turns around to the source of the voice. At first she a bit confused. Where that face did came from? She asked herself. She looked at the guy sitting on the


	2. Chapter 2

(Normal Pov)

"Hey" he heard her speak to him. He didn't even look up to her, but leaned his head more to cover his eyes.

"Hey!" she said again.

"Are you nuts! Why are you out here in the rain?" she asked staring down to the soaked guy on the bench.

"Hey mister! Can you hear me? Helloooo" she said, getting in front of him, waving her hand. 'Man this is hopeless; I think I should leave this guy alone.' She looked at her umbrella on her hand. 'Hmm...Maybe I should leave it here...Looks like this guy need it more than i do. i should help him till I can. I don't want guilt coming to me, that i didn't help this guy' she mentally said and sigh. She put the umbrella down beside him and put on her hood. She took a look at the guy, shrugs her shoulder and starts to leave. But then she heard a deep broken voice speak.

"Why? Why does everyone face so much pain?" he asked not even bother looking up.

She turns around to the source of the voice. At first she a bit confused. Where did that voice came from? She asked herself. She looked at the guy sitting on the bench, confusion still lingering on her face.

"Why?" said yet again by the same voice

'oh so he's the one whose talking, man! I thought he was mute or something' she said to herself.

"Umm…excuse me, I don't mean to be rude or anything but what do you think you are doing? Out in the rain like this?" she asked her hands on her waist getting annoyed.

The guy saw the girls' action and can't help but chuckle.

"Umm… why are you chuckling? Do you think this is funny? Do you think I'm joking?" she said her patience slowly leaving her.

"How come we have go through pains and problems?" he said with the same brokenness in his voice.

Her eyes open a little, surprise with his question and change of emotions. She put her fore finger on her chin and started to think. 'Hmm…do you think he's been turned down?' she asked herself. She once again looked at the guy on the bench. She took a deep sigh and sat beside him, she looked at the umbrella n hold it up. Her hands on her lap.

"Well" she started. "I think we go through such pains because we need It." she said.

"IF all we experience is happiness, then we aren't really happy" she said looking up to the grey clouds. 'What? What is this girl talking about?' he said in his head. He Tilt his head to get a glimpse of the girl that was talking like she knows all about life.

"What I mean is, if you're always happy, you wouldn't know how to face this kind of pain. And if you don't have any experience, then you will feel so down, that you think you're whole world just stop and then you started thinking of crazy things like killing yourself or doing drugs!" she said holding out her fingers counting them out. She sighs and shook her head. She looks up to the grey sky, raindrops hitting her face softly. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold raindrops on her face.

"You know problems are like rains, sometimes it heavy, sometimes it's hard. And you know what? Even though the rain can be different it will fade, and when it fades the sky will be blue, the bright sun will shine and a beautiful rainbow will appear. SO, you see everything has a good results and ending. Even if it looks like its impossible." She said turning her head to him. While he just stare at her with covered eyes taking all the information deeply inside him. He felt a movement beside him, he lloked up and saw that she sttod up, still holding the umbrealla.


End file.
